


The Dragon Games

by Super_Saiyanerd



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Saiyanerd/pseuds/Super_Saiyanerd
Summary: Bulma Briefs is a simple mechanic from District 12, who took her older sister's place in The Dragon Games and accepts she'll die. Vegeta Ouji is a merciless warrior from District 1, who willingly volunteered for the Games to gain glory and kill the other tributes. When Frieza's game forces them to collide, the two's view of their world begins to change, as well as their view of each other. (A collection of one shots set in a Hunger Games AU)





	The Dragon Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rutbisbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutbisbe/gifts), [ScarletRaven1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRaven1001/gifts).



> Welcome to my first multi chapter story! I wrote this for the BVDN, and it is kinda late, as I was busy the day of it, and then was busy today as well. This AU is created originally by Rutbisbe, so go check out her art on her Tumblr. I would also like to dedicate this to scarlet_raven1001, for encouraging me to put myself out there. I hope you enjoy this!

Prompt 1: Family

As long as she could remember, Bulma Briefs had hated the Capitol.

President Frieza was a true bastard in her eyes. Hell, he was in the eyes of everyone in District 12. She wasn't counting other districts, as she'd never known anyone outside of her own District.

Her family... Her family had been screwed by the Capitol. As long as she could remember, she grew up surrounded by hate of the people living posh lives in their pure marble city, while her District was left to suffer. Starvation, rape, killing. It was all a part of life in 12.

She had been lucky enough to be born into a better family. Her mother, kind as could be, and trusting of everyone. Even if she didn't have a lot in the smarts department, she made up for it being a good mother.

Her sister was the splitting image of their mother, physically. She'd always adored Tights. Tights, who was constantly creating these worlds in her head. Tights, who managed to gain the attention of all the boys in 12 once she hit 16. Tights, who never ceased to amaze her with her passion.

Then there was... Her father. 

Truth be told, she couldn't remember him as well as her mother and Tights. She'd been young when he'd died in a lab accident, but the few things she could remember gave her the impression he had been a wonderful man. Tights always said he was when she asked questions, and her mother... Well, she didn't ask her mother, because that topic made her grow so sad.

Then there as the Son family. Goku and Raditz, who had been there for her for years. They were thick as thieves, and that connection was made stronger by the fact that their father had died in the same accident as hers. 

Raditz, he was somewhat of a playboy. Not to mention he was at the top of the list of her sister's admirers. Even if he could be a douche, she still loved him like a brother.

Goku, he had been her closest companion of everyone. Even if he was a little younger than her. He was always smiling, always ready to stand up for her, or his family. And the mayor's daughter. Honestly, she was surprised he and Chi Chi weren't engaged yet.

That was what life had been to her. Her mother, her sister, her surrogate brothers. Hunting and keeping food on the table, using her brains to make ends meet just like her father.

Then, that day came when she was forced to throw it all away. The Drawing.

Every year, those colored eyesores came to their District, called the names of the 2 unlucky children, the boy and girl who would always beg for their life, and cart them away to be slaughtered for entertainment. It made her sick.

This year, however, she had to care. Because that piece of Capitol scum up there called her sister's name. 

Every fiber of her being twisted at the wrongness of Tights' name coming out of that man's mouth. Tights, sweet and imaginative Tights, wouldn't survive a day there.

So, without hesitation, she screamed that she volunteered. And just like that

Her life was gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta Ouji had been groomed for a single purpose: The Dragon Games. 

Since the day he was born, he had been trained by his father to take that mantle of Victor, at any means necessary. And he would. That was the Ouji way.

His mother, she was kinder than his father. She taught him to give his victims a quick death. He never got to ask her why she'd instilled that in him, since she died of an illness when he was 13.

His younger brother. He was honestly the most pathetic thing he'd ever seen. So weak, and so scared at the thought of killing.

Vegeta, on the other hand, never hesitated.

He was grateful to be born in 1. Being here meant he had a much greater advantage against his future opponents.

Or rather, his future victims.

In District 1, being selected for the Games was a high honor. Since it was 1 that most often had Victors.

So the day that woman called his brother's name, he didn't hesitate to shout he volunteered at the male Tribute, a wicked grin plastered across his face.

Was his choice for his brother? Ha! Never, he'd never do anything like that for the spineless weakling. He was in it for himself, for the glory, and to earn his father's praise. And just like that

His life had begun.


End file.
